The Bond of Brotherhood
by DamonFan1300
Summary: Michael, Castiel, Gabriel and Samandriel. Brothers since the beginning of time. Created with a unbreakable bond. But now as the angels are sent to earth to diminish the demon population will there bond hold? Will all of them return to heaven? After all, earth is a far more dangerous world then the one they were created in. How far will a brother truly go for another?


The Bond of Brotherhood

_Chapter 1_

Castiel ran ahead of his brother's and towards one of the large heavenly mansions sitting in heaven. Gabriel and Michael were usually too busy to embark in his games but Samandriel always played with him. Michael was the oldest, 18 years old and the most responsible of his siblings, Gabriel followed being 16, he probably was off doing some sort of combat training, he was to lead heaven's armies one day, Castiel whom was 14, and then little Samandriel, whom was only 11.

"Gotcha Castiel!" Samandriel exclaimed as he appeared behind his brother and tagged him.

"How do you always find me?" Castiel asked, "I was sure you wouldn't find me this time."

"I'm always the best at this game!" Samandriel answered, "Now you gotta find me" Samandriel said happily.

"I'm tired of this game" Castiel said as he crossed his arms and collapsed onto the floor of the house.

"You only say that cause you always lose" Samandriel teased.

"I've won plenty of times" Castiel defended.

"Whatever you say" Samandriel laughed. "Hey look Castiel, Gabriel's at it with Raphael again." Castiel cast a weary look up to where Samandriel pointed and he worried. He knew how badly Gabriel always got beat. Gabriel hit the golden road hard, his face being scathed hard on the concrete path blood dripped from his cheek and he pushed himself up. Raphael went at him again and Gabriel dodged well this time, he tried to strike Raphael with the silver sword and Raphael easily knocked it from his hand and smashed the blade hard into the back of his knees. Gabriel cried out in pain and when he tried to stand again Raphael put his shoe on his chest, keeping him from moving as he pressed down. "Look at you, leader of heaven's army, you're one of the worst fighter's I've ever seen" he chuckled. Gabriel was bleeding bad Castiel could sense it, and he knew Gabriel needed to get away from Raphael so he could rest and gain enough power to heal himself. "You're not even worthy enough to clean the blade of my sword."

"Raphael!" a deep voice boomed from behind him. Michael walked towards him, his blue eyes flashing with anger. "Let him go" he demanded.

"Oh come on Michael, we were only playing around" Raphael answered. Michael walked over to him and shoved him hard, making him land with a heavy thud on the ground.

"I wasn't asking" Michael said. He helped his injured brother up and Gabriel wiped the blood on his cheeks and limped over towards the field nearby. He sat under one of the beautiful trees with purple leaves and rainbow colored fruit and relaxed in the shade of the tree in the heat of the day. Michael touched Gabriel's head and he was healed instantly.

"Thanks" Gabriel said as he sniffed a little.

"That Raphael, he's such a bully, what happened?" Michael asked.

"I was just walking towards the great hall to see Haile and he knocked me down. He then tossed a sword at me and said, "Let's see how heaven's leader fight's his peer."

"He needs to leave you alone, I won't stand for this anymore" Michael said angrily.

"It's fine Michael, in a few days we'll be sent to earth to lower the demon population, you can get your anger out then" Gabriel replied.

"I'd almost forgotten" Michael chuckled. "It's dangerous work you know."

"I know, but we've been training since we were 10 on how to kill them, so we should be prepared" Gabriel answered. Just then Castiel ran over towards his brother, Samandriel racing behind him.

"Gabriel are you ok?" Castiel asked. "I saw Raphael…" he started.

"I'm fine" Gabriel assured.

"I couldn't help but hear you guys talking about going to earth" Castiel began.

"Yeah me too" Samandriel answered.

"Don't even start Castiel, you know you aren't old enough and neither are you Samandriel" Michael interrupted.

"Please bring us Michael, you know we're good at hunting those demons too" Castiel stated.

"Maybe you Castiel, but Samandriel…." He started.

"All of you shall go" a voice spoke up. They turned to see Joshua the gardener appear sitting on the limbs of one of the trees, he hopped down and Michael seemed surprised.

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked first.

"We can't spare any of our top warriors right now, they have more important matters to tend to, you four on the other hand are the youngest the garrison has and the more the merrier when it comes to those demons."

"But Joshua, we can't risk losing them" Michael stated.

"You'll do as your told Michael, you know where my orders come from" Joshua answered.

"Very well" Michael said at last.

"Good, you all leave tomorrow" Joshua said. He then disappeared and Michael sighed.

"What's wrong?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm supposed to keep you all safe, and now we're all gonna be in danger" he answered.

"Remember what I said Michael" Gabriel stated.

"We're ready Michael" Castiel interrupted, "We've got the training."

"What about Samandriel? He's only been training for a year" Michael started.

"I know plenty!" Samandriel answered, "You don't have to worry."

"I'll look out for him Michael" Castiel stated.

"No" Gabriel spoke, "We'll all look out for each other." The four boys looked around at each other and nodded.

"Let's all make an oath" Michael began. "No matter what happens in our fights down there, we all look out for one another."

"Promise" Samandriel and Castiel said at once.

"Promise" Gabriel replied. Tomorrow when they awoke, it'd be in a whole new world.


End file.
